Mei's Punishment
by PiercedTimeBomb
Summary: Mei has pushed the gang too far with her cock-tease attitude so it's time she stopped being such a tease. Hugh, Touya, Nate, Touko, N, Cheren and Bianca are looking forward to Mei getting her comeuppance... Can be treated as a sequel to 'Happy Birthday Black', since there's mention of it. Lemons galore, swearing, sexual violence, pretty much a lemony treat :)


**Requested by CrossRevolution001, better known to me as Caz **** This one's for you, girl! (I'm sorry it took so long!) This can also act as a sequel to Happy Birthday Black, by the way, since there is mention of that in this. Oh and I'm still taking requests – check my profile page for details! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Rosa's Punishment

Rosa Black's eyes bugged wide. Had she seriously heard that correctly? Was the sight before her real? Her large, bright blue eyes had taken in the sight and her ears the question but was this actually happening?

"Are you for real?" she said in the most bored tone she could muster.

Hugh Grey instantly knew what was coming. His burgundy eyes closed for a moment as he ran a hand through his spiky blue-black hair. Arceus, he was so stupid! He should have known that asking Rosa out would end like this. Despite the fact she was supermodel gorgeous, she was a seriously snarky bitch at times. He had seen her shoot guys down so hard that they may as well have had their genitals removed with the emasculating she gave them.

"Seriously, Hugh, do you really think I would even consider going out with you?" She laughed, the sound airy and full of bitch. "Wow, you're such an idiot! I don't date my friends, you should know that."

"Rosa," he said shakily, blushing furious red. "Why are you always such a bitch?"

She raised a perfectly plucked brow. "A bitch?" She laughed again, tucking a lock of dark chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "I'm not a bitch. I'm just not interested. See you later, Hugh." With that, she walked off with the kind of attitude only she could pull off in those sheer tights and incredibly short yellow skirt.

He sighed heavily and took out his iPhone, dialling his best friend Nate White.

"Hey, Hugh," Nate greeted him with a smile in his voice. "What's up?"

He groaned inwardly at the sound of Nate and Rosa's respective older siblings, Touko and Touya, in the background with Gym Leader Cheren Goldman, Professor Juniper's aide Bianca Silverstone and their friend N Harmonia. He didn't want this to be said in front of them, since Nate's phone was stuck on loudspeaker.

"I…Shit, Nate, I asked Rosa out," he blurted.

"You what?!" Touko shouted, being more like an elder sister than a friend to him. "Oh, Arceus, how bad was it?"

"What's so wrong with asking Rosa out?" N asked, obviously frowning.

"She's a bitch," Touko explained to her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Touya protested. "That's my sister, Touko."

"Shut up, Touya," Cheren snapped. "You know she's right."

Touya did as he was told and shut up, huffing like a kid. Nate, on the other hand, was still animated. "Hey, I'll call you back in five, Hugh," he said in a wicked tone that let Hugh know that Nate was thinking of something very devious indeed as the line went dead.

Hugh chewed his lip, sitting on the bench of the outlook where he had met up with Rosa, thinking the most perverted thoughts about Rosa he had ever considered. Thinking about spreading those creamy thighs and toying with her soaking wet cunt before slashing his cock into her hot virgin pussy was something he did often. He thought about fucking her while she was tied up, begging him to stop until she came hard, then begging him to fill her with his cum.

His phone buzzed and he answered. "Nate, what the fuck are you planning?" he asked firmly. He knew for a fact that Nate did his worst deeds when he was drunk and Hugh knew that he would need some really strong liquor to get though whatever his best friend was planning.

Nate laughed darkly. "I'm thinking we should show Rosa who's boss. Invite her over to my place tonight and I'll talk to you when you get here and I need you to be here asap."

"Hurry up!" Bianca chimed in with a tipsy giggle. "Omigosh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Meanwhile, at Nate's place, N and Touko were grinning at each other, already getting excited over what Nate had proposed. That little bitch Rosa deserved what was coming to her for being such a damn cock tease since she turned sixteen.

"You are so looking to get yourself raped," he whispered seductively in her ear, running his hand up the inside of her thigh just to tease her after setting down his large glass of whisky.

"Guys, save it for later," Touya chided, grinning as he took a drag on the third blunt they had been passing around during the afternoon. "You'll need to."

"When you think about it," Nate mused, "Rosa needs to lose it so she stops being such a fucking tease. She's turned down almost all of the guys in this room, plus Bianca."

"Hey!" Bianca snapped. "I've never asked Rosa out!"

"You were drunk," Cheren told her bluntly. "Very paraletic." He took another gulp of his Corona with his arm around her. He caught sight of Touko rubbing her crotch again N's thigh, the two of them kissing like horny teenagers. "Guys, save it!"

Touko pouted but stopped acting like a bitch in heat, simply letting N stroke her thigh and kiss her neck. "Such a dick," she muttered.

A knock at the door made Nate get up despite being very comfortable with his head in Touya's lap, the elder teen being quite pleased about having someone lounging on him. "Hey, man," Nate grinned lazily, dragging Hugh inside and handing him a half-full bottle of vodka. "You're gonna need this for later. Who's got the weed?"

"I have!" Touko called, taking a very long breath on the dark greenish-brown roll-up and kissing N as she passed it to Nate as he walked past.

Nate took up his position with his head on Touya's thigh again as Hugh sat on the floor with the vodka. "So, dude, what do you think about a gang bang?"

Hugh choked on the vodka before seeing how serious Nate was. He laughed and looked at N, then Cheren and Touya. The three of them had had a drunken, very high gang bang with Bianca a few months previously for Touya's birthday. Apparently, according to Nate, Touko had been the one they had fucked, not Bianca, since she was the one who spiked their drinks and recorded it. He was so not mentioning that to the trio.

"Yeah, I'm up for it," he agreed. "I don't care who I fuck at this point, as long as it makes Rosa considerably jealous."

Touya smirked. "What would you say if it involved banging Rosa senseless?"

He grinned. "Then I would be in a hundred times over, cept she's a virgin and she'd never…Oh, wait," he said, realising in slight horror and major glee what they were saying. "Oh, you guys are so awesome when you're drunk and stoned!"

"We try," Cheren said with a smug grin as Bianca started feeling him up. "Now get that vodka down you. We need to discuss how we're going to get Rosa here."

-TRANSITION-

Rosa was confused as she walked up to Nate and Touko's house. Nate and Touko had never really liked her so why was she being invited over for a party? She'd even put on makeup for coming to his place, just in case there were some guys she hadn't rejected there. The thought of rejecting another guy for a date made her smug. So many people wanted her but she knew why – it was her irresistible smile and dazzling blue eyes. Little wonder Touko and Bianca were so jealous of her. Dumb bitches…They wished they had her confidence and body.

She knocked on the door, which opened to reveal Hugh. To her surprise, he was lacking a shirt. "Um…Hi," she said, feeling particularly awkward as the bluenette flaunted his lean, hard muscles. It was obvious he had chosen his pose carefully, bracing one arm against the door way and the other hanging languidly. She glanced down and noticed that his fly was undone, revealing his lower abdomen and lean hips. "Erm…Nate invited me over."

He raised a brow, looking slightly drunk. "He must be really hammered to have invited you," he snapped. "Nobody here likes you so why bother coming?"

She huffed indignantly. "Nate invited me. It's not your house so who are you to say whether or not I should or shouldn't be allowed to come?"

He snickered darkly, grinning wolfishly. "Come in, come in, said the Spinarak to the Yanma."

She gave him a dirty look and brushed past him into the house and into the lounge. Behind her, Hugh locked the door, grinning madly.

"You came!" Nate laughed, lounging on the corner group.

Rosa stopped suddenly as she took in the scene before her. Nate was topless, too, as were Touya, N and Cheren. All of them were ripped, especially Nate. If he didn't dislike her, she would have asked him out but rumour had it, he was gay.

"What the-" she started but stopped when Hugh wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hugh, get the fuck off me!"

Touko and Bianca laughed as they entered, holding a choke chain that had previously been used on Cheren. Touko swung it menacingly. "You're such a cock tease, Rosa," she purred as Hugh restrained her arms. "So we're going to teach you the meaning of 'getting fucked'."

"Yeah," Bianca growled, yanking off Rosa's hat and bag so she could toss them in the corner.

Rosa was horrified to realise that Touko and Bianca both wore very thin, very sheer teddy dresses with nothing underneath them. Touko's dark hair was swaying with her movements, bound up so it didn't hinder the baby blue teddy whilst Bianca's hair was down, her body sheathed in a rather pretty mint green one. In Bianca's hand was a large purple phallus toy, which was promptly shoved into Rosa's mouth.

"Good slut," Touko purred, placing the choke chain around Rosa's neck and jerking it until Rosa's eyes watered. "Now get down on your knees." Rosa obeyed, which made Touko giggle as she handed Hugh the chain. "Atta girl. She's all yours."

Rosa's round eyes took in the sight before her. Touko went over to N, who had taken out his large dick and was stroking it languidly, and straddled his lap. N's hands instantly tore the teddy in two, causing Touko to squeal in delight as her sopping wet cunt rubbed against her boyfriend's pulsating member. She stood it up with her hand and sank down onto the large tool with a little whimper of pleasure. She began rolling her hips, leaning back with her hands braced on N's parted knees for support. Beside them, Bianca had done Cheren the courtesy of taking off her teddy herself, sitting on his cock with her legs spread, facing the opposite way to Touko. She also let out a little whimper out of joy, allowing Cheren to thrust up into her dripping snatch. Both girls were moaning like whores, thoroughly enjoying the fucking they were receiving.

"You see that, Rosa?" Hugh purred as Nate kicked off his jeans and shifted around so he could suck Touya's dick, his own fully hard. Touya smiled, tilting his head back and reaching to stroke Nate's hardness. "Not Nate and your brother. Look at Bianca and Touko." He jerked the chain so that she was looking as tears filled her eyes. "They love getting fucked. You're going to enjoy it, too, but it'll be my cock you'll be fucking first, not any of theirs. For now, you're going to watch them while I go to work on your cunt."

He shoved her onto the spare sofa on her back, spreading her legs so the others could see. On the table were various toys, mostly vibrating ones that would send any girl into a spiralling frenzy of pleasure. On a virgin like Rosa, they would only work all the more. Hugh took up a pen knife from the table and ripped open Rosa's T-shirt, tights and skirt. The skirt was literally in half, the hole in the crotch of her tights big enough for him to see absolutely everything. Her bra was quickly demolished with the knife, being split up the centre to spill her round, perky breasts. Her nipples instantly hardened, both from where the cold chain trailed between her breasts and the chill of the air conditioning.

"Excited already?" Hugh purred, stroking over one of her pouty nipples with his thumb. "Maybe I'll tease these first, just to see you squirm." He licked his thumb and ran it around the straining nub, causing Rosa to squeak in protest. "Oh? You like it?" He reached behind him to the table and took up a pair of vibrators with tape on them. He firmly pressed them onto her nipples, securing them with the tape, and turned them on 'low'. Instantly, Rosa was squirming in discomfort and at the buzzing sensation, listening to the moans of the three couples on the other side of the room.

Touko had switched positions, bracing her arms against the table as N fucked her hard and rough, literally making her scream in bliss. His fingers dug into her hips, flexing occasionally as he felt her nearing her peak. The look on his face screamed that he would not rather they were anywhere else. The only thing that sprung to mind as Rosa took in the look on N's face was utter rapture, especially when his thumb forced into Touko's surrogate hole, rotating like a living dildo. The sensation made Touko cry out with a delightful orgasm, cream leaking out from around N's cock to slowly drip onto the floor.

Cheren wore a similar look to N as Bianca teased her petite ass hole with the head of his cock, glistening with clear lubricant. She slowly sank down onto his dick, letting out a strangled noise when Cheren shoved a rather large toy into her pussy, something that seemed to throw her over the edge at the same time as Touko, the two girlfriends mewling high-pitched noises of orgasm as Rosa wriggled under Hugh's golden eyes.

"You like that, don't you?" he purred in her ear, glancing to his left where Touya and Nate were going for a sixty-nine. Nate, Hugh noticed, was seriously deep-throating Touya to the point of having cream leaking from his gullet, practically choking on the elder's larger dick. Touya, on the other hand, was sucking with enough force to drain a little colour from the shaft of Nate's manhood and drag it to the tip. "You like watching them cum, watching everyone else get fucked while you're tied and helpless, unable to join in the fun."

Rosa squeaked in protest when Hugh turned up the setting a notch, the vibrating noise growing louder. "Stop," she cried, her pleas muffled by the large fake penis in her mouth.

Hugh jerked the choke chain. "Shut the fuck up," he spat, turning up the two small vibrators to their full strength. She squealed, arching her back as he began cutting off her tights until only shreds clung to her thighs. His gaze was uninterrupted as he visually examined her core, trying to memorize her shape. "Mmm, I wonder if you taste as good as I imagine you do." His thumbs spread her open, revealing her fully. Her small clit jumped in time with her pulse, which he could feel in her inner thigh as he held her spread open. Cream coated the inner sanctum, inviting to his tongue as he licked his lips. He allowed himself to take his time and lick from the very base of her cunt up to her clit. He pointed his tongue, circling the nub gently before suddenly nipping it with his teeth.

"Ow!" she yelped, clenching her hips backwards into the sofa, trying to escape his mouth but he pursued her, drawing sharply on her most sensitive spot before delving his tongue inside her. Her responding bark of helpless desire drove him to tongue fuck her in earnest, diving inside her wet hole. She was growing slowly slicker, her body succumbing to the passion wrought upon her. Her nipples strained against the vibrators on them, the tape coming loose from how hard they were becoming.

"Good slut," Hugh purred, nipping her clit again to make her shriek. "Bianca, come over here and tongue her cunt."

"Love to!" she sang, leaving Cheren hanging moments before Touko started to suck him off. Apparently, she was a real pro when it came to giving blowjobs.

Bianca knelt between Rosa's legs, starting to lick her vigorously as Hugh replaced the dildo in her mouth with his own cock. He glared down at Rosa when her teeth caught him slightly, drawing a hiss of pleasured pain from him. "I dare you," he snapped, grabbing her chin. "Bite me and you'll see _exactly _how pissed I can get at you."

She glared up at him, trying to resist gritting her teeth and biting his dick. At the same time, Bianca's licking was making her core slicker and slicker, the blonde's talent seriously shining out. How Bianca had gotten so good at licking pussy was anyone's mystery but the blonde's tongue was literally making Rosa a little less resistant by the minute. The mouth working her cunt and the teeth tugging her clit had her moaning around Hugh's dick, the sweet yet salty taste becoming a little more appealing to her sensitive tongue.

"Such a hot little whore," Hugh growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair. She whined in protest and threatened him with her teeth by grazing them against the tip of him. The reply to her threat was a harsh bite on her clit from Bianca. She squealed in both pain and pleasure, wriggling on the sofa as Hugh shunted into her throat like a too-tight pussy. "Oh yeah?" he spat, giving her hair a good tug. "You think you're getting away with that, you fucking slut?"

"Fuck me, that's hot," Nate growled, taking a break from sucking Touya's dick. The elder teen had Nate on all fours, his ass in the air and a tub of lubricant in his hand, slicking up Nate's ass with practised ease before pressing in his middle finger. Nate groaned harshly, fisting the throw on the sofa.

Touko meanwhile was being spit-roasted by Cheren and N, her pussy being pumped hard. Her delighted squeaks and cries were like music to N's ears as he hammered her hard. Cheren had his cock far enough down her throat that Touko could barely breathe and made gagging noises every so often.

"_Baby, baby, baby, ooooohhh-!"_

"_I swear to Arceus,"_ Touya snarled, "_whoever put Justin fucking Beiber on my iPod is going to die slowly and painfully!_" He was so angered by the utterly shit music that he delivered a stinging slap to Nate's up-raised ass.

Rosa tried not to bite down on Hugh's cock at her brother's snarl but relief came in the form of Bianca retreating from her abused pussy to change the song. She relaxed into having Hugh's cock thundering in her throat, her lack of gag reflex coming in handy for a change.

"Bianca, get over here and suck this slut's cock," Touya called to her over the opening guitar riff to 'Nowhere Kids' by Shinedown. "He's going soft on me." He shunted into Nate's ass harder, not realising that the younger man was whimpering, his cock leaking thick cream, dripping onto the load that had already been spilled on the couch's leather.

"Coming! Get it?" she giggled, jogging over and wriggling under Nate. She quickly lapped up the spilled white fluid before turning over and taking his cock into her mouth. To reciprocate, Nate began feasting on her, biting her clit, his tongue teasing her petite ass.

"Looks like it's my turn," Hugh purred, snatching the phallus from Rosa's mouth.

"You sick fucks!" Rosa shouted as Hugh spread her legs open again.

"We're not sick," Hugh growled. "You are, waving your ass around all over the place, tempting everyone in the room to pin you down and fuck you stupid. You're stuck up, too, snobbier than a movie star." He grabbed her face and gave her a light slap. "That's why I'm going to fuck you and you're going to like it. You're wet and the only relief you're going to get is from my cock in your tight little cunt."

"Oooh, talk dirty like that again!" Touko laughed, taking a moment just to beat Cheren off. "That sounded hot."

She sobbed helplessly and turned her eyes to her older brother as he fucked Nate so violently she thought he was going to kill the younger teen right there on top of Bianca. "T-Touya…Why aren't you stopping him?!" He ignored her pleas. "Touya, please!" she shouted brokenly.

Her brother just grinned at her. "Trust me, Rosa…You're going to be just like this fucking slut right here – you're going to get fucked so hard that its going to hurt so bad but it's gonna feel so fucking good for both you and Hugh."

Hugh grinned and dragged Rosa's hips closer to him where he knelt on the floor until her lower back was on the edge of the seat. He lifted her slightly, wriggling his tongue between her nether lips, tasting her honey.

"Please, stop, Hugh!" she sobbed, struggling in vane not to give in to the pleasure that wracked her body. Every single nerve ending was on fire, gasping for the explosion that seemed just out of reach. "Arceus…Hugh…please…"

Her soft whimpers spurred Hugh on, his tongue running around the tip of her clit as he inserted a finger, curling it up behind her pelvic bone to tickle her G-spot. The little teasing sent her over the edge, her body writhing in her bonds, her pussy pumping forth more cream for Hugh's enjoyment.

"See?" he purred against her secret skin. "You love it. You're gushing wet, Rosa. Your mind might not like the possibilities but your body certainly does." He nipped her clit again and reached up to pinch her nipples and twist. Her entire body convulsed, a harsh plea in the form of a strangled moan issuing forth from her lips. "That's a good girl. Give in. Let me make you feel like your nerve endings are on fire, like your pussy will never receive relief."

He smirked as her eyes travelled between the two sets of writhing bodies on the other sofas. Touko had Cheren's cock in her juicy ass with N in her abused pussy, her head thrown back, cries to fuck her harder, to give her more, as she played with her nipples turning Hugh on even further. Bianca was sucking down Nate's dick like it was about to disappear as he fed voraciously on her sweet cunt. Touya had his teeth clenched, trying his hardest not to come and ruin the moment.

"See?" Touko purred breathlessly to Rosa. "It's so fucking good, Rosa. These hot studs know exactly how to make a girl feel like a woman in the purest sense of the word. Give in to what Hugh is doing to you. Accept and love it. I promise, you'll love it once the pain is over."

"What?!" Rosa yelped moments before Hugh thrust into her quivering quim. There was pain, oh yes, pain the likes of which she had never felt before. It was like trying to squeeze an apple in her cunt where Hugh was so long and thick. Her scream was silenced by his mouth descending on hers, his tongue begging entry to her mouth. She allowed him that and bit down on it gently as he stayed still, not moving so she could adjust to his size and for the pain to subside. She let out a moan when he pinched her sensitive nipples and his cock nudge inside her. He let her breath, looking down at her nearly naked form in awe. He cunt leaked around him, soaking her surrogate hole as she shook. "Do that…Do that again," she whimpered, looking down to find he was even larger than she thought and he hadn't even completely sunk into her.

Hugh grinned viciously and kissed her again. "How do you feel?" he whispered against her mouth. "Tell me. How does it feel?"

She licked her lips in a way that made him want to fuck her into oblivion. "I'm so sensitive right now," she gasped, wriggling to feel the friction. "You were right. It feels…_amazing_."

He smiled and kissed her again, gentler this time. "And what about my earlier question? Do you feel like being with me now, huh?"

"Yes," she groaned. "Arceus, yes, Hugh! Just please, do that again and I'm totally yours!"

He raised a brow and chuckled. "I'll go one better."

Slowly, he drew out to his tip and shoved back in, much deeper than before. Her resounding moan made him smile even further. He knew that if he released her hands, she would clutch him, razor her nails into his back. He grabbed the tie and yanked, undoing it in one motion. Her nails went instantly to his ass cheeks, digging in and attempting to pull him closer.

"Greedy girl," he purred, stroking her clit once. He granted her desire, thrusting into her again and again, the little noises she made spurring him into sexual madness. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had her thighs pushed open as if she was doing the splits, holding them there whilst he delved into her. It didn't take long to make her cum again, her cunt vice-gripping him so hard he could barely move but kept going, on the edge but holding back.

"_Yes!_" Rosa shrieked, her hips bucking and flailing. "Oh, great Arceus, _yes!_ Please, Hugh, fuck me harder! Harder!"

He agreed instantly, amping up his roughness, pinching her clit as she almost cut his back open with her nails. Her scream when her orgasm fully hit made him lose it, pumping her full as he let go, his cream dripping from her cunt onto her ass cheeks.

"Shit, that's hot!" Touko laughed as she, spattered in the face and ass with Cheren and N's cum, lazily licked N's cock. Meanwhile, Touya was snuggling with Nate, stroking the younger teen's cock as cum continued to drip from the end. Bianca had returned to Cheren and had started to lick his tip, lapping up the remainder of his orgasm as he reclined into the sofa.

Rosa panted in the afterglow, her fingers loosening from Hugh's back. She seemed thoroughly spent, her breath coming in soft sighs. Hugh left her seeping pussy to flop onto the sofa beside her, dragging her into his arms. The cream inside her escaped all over his thigh and the leather of the sofa, her breasts pressing against his side, her head on his shoulder with one arm slung over his chest.

"Did you like that?" he asked breathlessly, toying with her hair where it had come loose from her bunches.

She smiled lethargically up at him and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. "Incredible," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him again.

**Once again, Caz, I'm so sorry it took so long! Writers block – whaddaya gonna do, eh? Don't forget to review, people!**


End file.
